Problem: At a particular school with 43 students, each student takes chemistry, biology, or both. The chemistry class is three times as large as the biology class, and 5 students are taking both classes. How many people are in the chemistry class?
Let $x$ be the number of students in the biology class who aren't in the chemistry class and $y$ be the number of students in the chemistry class who aren't in the biology class. Then, since all students are in either one of the classes or in both, we know that $43=x+y+5$. We also know that $3(x+5)=y+5$. Solving for $y$ in terms of $x$ gives us $y=3x+10$, and substituting that into the first equation gives us $43=x+(3x+10)+5$, which gives us $x=7$. Substituting this into the other equation gives us $y=31$. However, $y$ is only the number of chemistry students who aren't taking biology, so we need to add the number of students taking both to get our final answer of $\boxed{36}$.